


I Wish There Was a Place for Me in That Big Heart of Yours

by Cherikella, keep_them_confused



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Foster home, M/M, Protective Erik, Smitten Erik, charles has a foster home, charles is emotionally unavaliable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_them_confused/pseuds/keep_them_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik meets Charles and the two of them hit it off instantly. There is a connection there and Erik feels for the first time in a long time he actually was falling for someone and ready to get serious.<br/>However Charles is not ready for any serious commitment because he's dedicated himself entirely to his foster home and the teenagers he's  helping which leaves Erik out of the picture.<br/>But Erik has a plan to get them to spend more time together and prove Charles that they can be more than fuck buddies and that there is still place for romantic love in Charles' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just Bed Buddies for Me

**Author's Note:**

> After the great reviews of our last collaboration, I asked the lovely Cherikella to help me with this story too :) I hope you all like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erik wants more from Charles than just sex.

Charles moaned loudly, hands gripping tightly at the headboard of Erik's bed as Erik pounded inside him. 

"Harder!" Charles groaned, his voice unrecognizable "I want all of you!" 

Erik didn't need a second invitation. He moved faster, harder, one hand finding Charles' cock and stroking it while the other gripped tightly at Charles' hips. 

"Agh! God! Erik! Yes!" Charles was getting more and more vocal. Erik loved it! He loved knowing what he was doing to Charles!

"Charles, you're perfect!" Erik gasped as he felt Charles was close. 

Charles came rather sooner than usual tonight and close after Erik followed, moaning Charles' name and seeing white.

Then for a while they were just enjoying their post-coital bliss. 

"I should go clean up but... I don't think I can walk right now." Charles chuckled, panting

Erik laughed, grinning. "Sorry." 

"Don't ever apologize for giving me multiple orgasms!" Charles kissed him slow, lingering. It made Erik lose control and if he wasn't spent, he'd be on Charles all over again. 

"Mmmm, I should go." Charles said, pulling away when Erik grabbed him by the arm.

Charles looked puzzled but then Erik brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes as if making a wish.

"Stay." was all he said, voice low, passionate, full of emotion. 

Charles frowned apologetically. "Erik, you know I can't." he said, slowly trying to wriggle himself out of Erik's embrace "I have to be home so that the kids don't worry about me." 

"The kids this, the kids that! They're teenagers, Charles! Surely they understand that you're a young man in your prime and you have certain... _needs_..." 

Charles was still trying to wriggle himself out of Erik's embrace. "Erik, this is important to me--" he said 

"And I'm not?" Erik interrupted 

Charles sighed. "You know perfectly well that this is not what I meant!" 

Erik was silent, looking at his hands. 

"I like you very much, Erik." Charles said, placing his hand on Erik's cheek. "But I have responsibilities. I run this foster home and this is all these kids ever had. They've been through a lot. They need me there at all times, not only when I'm available. I cannot get... distracted... with anything. Not even you." Erik looked Charles in the eyes. "I'm sorry but commitment is out of the question. And I thought this is what you wanted too. That's why I let myself start this whole thing. But I cannot offer you more than an occasional shag." 

"It's pretty regular if you ask me. We've been doing it at least three times a week for the last two months. That is like the most serious relationship I had in years!" 

Charles chuckled, taking this as a joke. Erik decided not to correct him. 

"See? We're doing pretty well." Charles grinned. 

"Orgasmic." Erik added, forcing a casual smile. 

Charles quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

"My children are waiting for me." 

"Fine. Go if you must." Erik groaned, fighting an urge to pout. 

"You know I must." Charles leaned in to give Erik another slow lingering kiss. "My children need me." he said and added a little bit of tongue to the kiss, tasting Erik all over again.

Erik moaned into his mouth and let his hands slide down Charles' torso, resting on Charles' naked butt. Charles pressed their bodies closer together as he intensified the kiss and straddled his lover. Erik gasped and started rocking them slowly until they were both hard again. 

"Damn you, Erik Lehnsherr!" Charles whispered hotly, not without pleasure 

"Go if you must." Erik replied, smirking. 

"Not until I make it up to you for not spending the night here..." he said, sliding his hand down between them to reach for their cocks. 

Erik gasped again as he felt Charles pumping them both, he shut his eyes and surrendered to the blissful feeling, trying not to think that he wanted this to be more than just the amazing sex. Charles started making his own noises again as they were both moving in unison like lovers who fit so well together, lovers who knew what the other would like. 

An hour later Charles was gone and Erik was alone in the big cold bed, cursing his luck to fall in love with the one man who was so preoccupied with his foster kids that could not return Erik's feelings at all. Charles Xavier had such a big heart, Erik thought, how he wished there was a little place for Erik in it too...


	2. We're all broken but we have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Charles has dedicated himself to being there for the teenagers he's taken in his foster home.  
> More characters appear :)

Charles got home at half past midnight. He was greeted by Emma's icy look. 

"Oh, Emma!" he smiled at her as he fumbled with his keys. "What are you doing still awake?" 

"So you get to stay up till 1am and I can't?" she snapped but somehow managed to make her voice sound calm and biting at the same time. 

Charles still had to figure Emma out and find the right approach to her. She was relatively new kept herself more to herself. It wasn't just Charles who still hadn't connected with her, it was everyone at the house. He licked his lips. 

"Emma, dear, I'm an adult. No one cares if I do a stupid thing and don't go to bed at the right time." he said, hoping she'd laugh at this like others had before

She was only staring at him. 

"Oh, I think you went to _bed_ " she said, narrowing her eyes. "I just don't think you were  _sleeping."_

There was absolutely no reason for Charles to feel embarrassed or ashamed and yet he did. 

"Don't be silly, Emma, and back to bed." he said, frowning a bit. 

"So I'm silly?" she glared, jaw dropping a bit. "For voicing my opinion?" 

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too late for this, he was too tired for this right now. 

"Emma, please, you know I don't mean that." he pleaded "Nothing happened and I'm here. Why are you upset?" 

Her face grimaced, he's never seen her this angry before. 

"Emma..." 

"Why am I upset? Why? Because you're acting just like  _them!"_ she blurted out and turned her back on him, running away in haste. 

"Emma, wait!" Charles rushed after her 

"Leave me alone! I don't want you! I don't need you! I'm perfectly fine by myself!" she snapped

"Emma, I know your parents hurt you but please, don't let that control your life." he said, voice and face full of compassion. He knew well how that kind of wounds were very difficult to heal. 

"What do you know about it? I don't care about it anyway. It doesn't bother me, it doesn't affect me." she said, avoiding his eyes so that he doesn't see the tears in them. 

Charles nodded. "Okay. Yes. I know that. You are a very strong young lady, Emma." he said, grateful that at least she wasn't running from him now. "I know you don't need my validation and that is wonderful because it doesn't matter what I think. And I know you don't need me. But have you considered that maybe I need you. All of you. Each and every one here in this house. I need you, guys. You're my family." 

She was quiet, observing, back to her usual self. 

"When I was a kid," Charles continued, sitting down on the staircase, waiting for her to join him. She did silently. "When I was kid, I was alone. I didn't have any friends, I didn't have any siblings, my parents were emotionally not here. It was just me and books and toys. It was me in a world I created for myself." 

Even though she was looking down at her hands, she was listening to him carefully, he could tell. So he went on, baring his soul to her. 

"And now this house is mine but I'm still just as lonely. And then I found a way to not be lonely, to have all of you, to have a family. We're helping each other here, taking care of one another. It's not just me vs you. It's  _us._ A family. And I know it's hard to believe in this concept again after all the things that had happened to you, all. But I still have hope. I still know that we can have something special here. So please, talk to me, Emma. When you're upset about something, when you want something else, when you're hurt. Talk to me." 

She looked up at him and nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around him and they stood like that on the staircase for a moment. Then she let go. 

"Thank you..." she muttered, wiping her tears away. "And I'm sorry I snapped... It was unfair." 

"I don't blame you for the way you feel." Charles replied. "And I'm sorry my absence upset you." 

"It wasn't your absence, it was--" she bit her lip.

Charles tilted his head. "Yes, Emma? What was it?" 

She sighed. "It was stupid." 

"It's not stupid if it was bothering you." Charles replied 

"Can we... Can we talk about it later?" she asked, looking at him pleadingly 

Charles hesitated, he really wanted to know what was going on inside Emma's head but she was always keeping these shields up. He knew he had to be patient. He really wanted to help this kid. 

He nodded. "Of course. Whenever you want." 

"Goodnight." she said, getting up and going back to her room. 

Charles stood on the staircase alone, craving Erik's arms again. But it was not meant to be. He could not afford falling in love. Love always made things complicated for him, breaking his heart so it was best avoided. So whatever feelings for Erik tried to creep inside his heart, he pushed back. Erik was his _lover_ but not his _beloved_. 


	3. Time for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charles realizes it's not easy to live without Erik.

"Erik, we need to take some time apart." Charles said on the phone. 

Lots of words coming from Erik's end of the line, making Charles shut his eyes closed and biting his lip. 

"Yes, I know... and I'm really sorry but my children need me." Charles said, pinching the bridge of his nose. A question from Erik. "I don't know, a few months probably..." More words from Erik. "Do you think this is going to be easy on me!?" Charles snapped "You think a few months without getting laid would be easy for me? At least you can just go get it from somewhere else. I won't be doing that, I'll be here at home with my kids. But it's fine because they need me to be around and I'm here for them! No one was there for me when I needed someone but I'll be here for them when they need me!" 

A sigh, followed by calmer words now. Charles sighed also. He spoke softer. "Last night when I got home, Emma saw me and... it hurt her. They need my undivided attention and I signed up doing this because I wanted to give that to them. A home. Full-time job, Erik, more full-time than actual full-time jobs and it really matters too. ... I know you'd say I should have my own life too but... I don't want these kids to suffer more." Words. Words from Erik and more words. "Look, you're still the best shag I ever had so don't count me out yet, alright? It just won't be that regular these days." Erik said something and Charles laughed "Not really suitable for a monk but I guess I'll have to try." a pause. "Goodbye, Erik..." 

He put the phone down and took a deep breath then exhaled. The easy part was done. Bringing the news to Erik that their regular meetings with no strings attached would be not so regular and pretty rare. Now for the more difficult part - to actually survive not seeing Erik every week...

 

Erik was more upset about this turn of events than Charles could imagine. It wasn't just about the sex, although Erik knew that this is all Charles ever wanted from him, it was about being close to Charles, talk to him, cuddle him, listen to him blabbering about the things that excited him. 

Erik still couldn't quite understand why was Charles so fixated upon sacrificing his private life for these kids - lots of parents managed to take care of their kids and not be monks, so it's not that difficult to juggle both, was it? But he still respected Charles' decision. So he decided to try and do things Charles' way and wait for him to call whenever it felt right to him. However, soon the fear that Charles might not call again ever slowly began creeping into Erik's mind...

 

Charles woke up hard again. He sighed. This had to end! He needed Erik! It's been 2 weeks since he last saw him and his body and mind were protesting against this.

His hand slid down into his pajama pants and he stroke himself, shutting his eyes close, imagining  _Erik_ there with him. Erik slowly crawling on top of him like a panther, that ridiculously sexy smirk on his face. His body brushing lightly against Charles' enough to make him lose his mind, enough to make him thrust his hips up into the empty space, searching for a guy that wasn't there. Damn it, Erik! He quickened his pace, biting his lower lip so that he doesn't moan out loud. Fantasy-Erik leaned in and captured Charles' lips in a mind-blowing kiss that left Charles panting. Erik rolled his hips onto Charles', not enough friction, not enough! Charles went frantic now. Erik, kissing down his neck, licking his way down to Charles' nipples as he whispered his name in a low groan. And then it was Erik's hand down there, Erik jerking him off, Erik touching and pulling and aaagh...

Well, that was fast. Charles opened his eyes. He was alone in his bedroom. Erik wasn't here. Of course. 

He sighed loudly, just lying in there for a moment. Then he took his phone and found Erik's number. He stared at it for a moment, his finger ghosting above sending a text. Then he heard movement from the corridor and realized it was time to get up and continue with his day. He put the phone down with a sigh and went to clean himself up in the bathroom. 

 

"You look tired, Charles." Hank noticed. "Is everything alright?" 

Charles looked up at the boy absentmindedly. "What?" 

"I was wondering if everything's alright." Hank repeated, placing the notebook he was reading on his desk. 

"Everything is fine, Hank." Charles smiled "Back to your studies now." 

Hank nodded, looking down at his book but not really reading it. 

Charles noticed. "Hank?" he said carefully "Is something troubling you? You know you can talk to me." 

Hank sighed and looked up again. "I'm just worried about you, professor." 

"Call me Charles" he reminded once again "And why are you worried about me?" 

"You seem tired lately." Hank said 

"Oh, I'm really fine..." Charles forced a smile as if to prove a point. He was feeling out of sorts without Erik to lift his mood up and keep him active, so to speak. But he was certainly pleased with all the progress he's made here with the kids. 

"Maybe you need help around the house?" Hank suggested. "Other than Angel who comes here to cook, you do everything mostly by yourself." 

"Is this your way of telling me that you'd like to see a new face around here?" Charles asked teasingly 

Hank laughed, rolling his eyes. "That would be fun, I suppose. Alex and Sean keep complaining about being sick of one another. They'd welcome someone new. And you won't be this tired." 

"I'm really not tired!" Charles insisted but then noticing the look in the boy's eyes he decided to play along. "Is this important to you? Would that make you feel less worried about me?" 

Hank nodded shyly. 

"Well, alright then." Charles agreed. "It's decided. I'll post an advertisement for a gardener/maintenance guy." 

Hank's face lit up. "Thank you, profes-- Charles!" he exclaimed and went back to his studies considerably more enthusiastically. 

Charles thought about it some more. Another person around would be good - he was really overworking himself recently. The physical exercises were good for him to release tension but they were also taking too much of his time. So a man to look after the garden and fix stuff when they break would really be a relief. And Charles could afford it financially so why not? Especially since it would ease the children's minds as well. 

He posted the advertisement later that afternoon. What he couldn't possibly know was that Erik saw it too and it gave him an idea. It was time for change!


	4. The New Guy in the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erik shows up to make Charles feel aroused and embarrassed.

The kids were so excited about getting a new face around the mansion that Charles let them participate actively in selecting the right person. He even allowed them to conduct the interviews themselves. However, he could never have predicted what was about to happen next...

"Charles! Charles! We chose the perfect guy!" Raven said, eyes sparkling, a huge grin on her blushing face 

Charles smiled at her. "Don't tell me. He looks like Matt Smith?" he teased her 

"Shut up! It's not like that." his sister rolled her eyes amused. "But he's pretty good looking." 

"Let's see that perfect caretaker." Charles said, walking towards the living room where they conducted the job interviews. 

"Ah! Charles! This is Erik Lehnsherr." Alex announced when Charles and Raven entered the room. 

Charles froze, eyes wide. He had to say something, he knew that, but he had no control over himself at the moment.

"Nice to meet you," Erik Lehnsherr said and then added with a smirk only Charles could understand "...  _Charles."_

Charles swallowed with effort. "H-hello." he managed "W-what are you doing here?" 

Alex, Raven and Hank who were on the so called caretaker interview committee laughed merrily. 

"Why, this is the man we want to be our new gardener/handyman, of course." Alex said "He's really qualified  **and** we like him." 

"Oh..." 

"Do  **you** not like me, Charles?" Erik asked

Charles wanted to punch Erik's smug face and then fuck it, hard and fast until he loses himself in Erik and just-- agh! He blinked these thoughts away. That was most inappropriate! 

"I--" Charles tried to say something but Raven interrupted him happily 

"Let it be him, Charles! Please! We really like him best. All the other people were really horrid!" she pleaded and all of the kids looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. That wasn't fair. 

"I think I need to interview him first to check him out-- um" he bit his lip "to check his qualification..." 

"Oh, I'm pretty qualified." Erik butted in, that same smugness in his face.

Damn, he looked hot! But Charles was also furious! What was he thinking coming here!? He knew very well that things were complicated with Charles' life.

"I assure you I have many skills and I'm really good with my hands." Erik continued, making Charles choke on air. 

"Are you alright, brother?" Raven frowned, confused 

"Fine!" Charles managed, feeling like he was about to suffocate. Or get a hard-on right here in front of everyone! That was a nightmare! He had to wake up! Now! 

But he wasn't waking up, on the contrary, things got even worse when Erik approached him closer. 

"I really have _needs_." Erik continued, looking his intense gaze with Charles' "And I believe this job is exactly what I  _want._ "

Charles swallowed, feeling his heartbeat speeding up. 

"Right." he said and then, not trusting his voice, blurted as fast as he could. "We appreciate your application. We'll give you a c-call. Thank you very much." 

The kids stared at him in confusion and disappointment. Erik, on the other hand, walked right past him, almost brushing against his shoulder, that same smug smile on his beautiful gorgeous face. Charles could feel his scent as he walked past him and he felt intoxicated. Damn! 

"Charles! What was that!?" Raven exclaimed when Erik Lehnsherr was gone. 

"I'm sorry, kids, but we can't just give the job to the first guy that shows up." Charles insisted

"He wasn't the first one!" Raven snapped 

"Really, professor, we heard like a dozen of those creeps and this was the best guy we got!" Alex said too

"I understand you like him but we have to consider--" Charles tried but he was hardly given any chance to object.

"He was actually interesting!" Raven said

"He was ready to do all kinds of physical work!" Alex added

"He hasn't have a criminal past." Even Hank muttered 

 All three kept listing qualities that they liked about Erik and things that would make him suitable for the job. 

"Seriously, Charles, why do you dislike him so much?" Raven blurted out

 _Oh, I like him, alright!_ Charles thought  _That's the problem. I fucking like him too much._

"The person we hire is going to move in and live in the house with us so isn't it important that we like him too?" Alex asked

Charles tried to resist for a few more hours but eventually he had to admit defeat. 

"Fine! Alright! I'll call him, alright!" he sighed and added with an eye roll. "If you'd all hate me if I don't." 

They all grinned. "We won't hate you! We couldn't!" Raven hang on his neck, pulling him into a crashing hug. "You're the best, big brother!" 

"Riiight." Charles rolled his eyes. "I'm weak and you all ambushed me, that's all." 

"But you've got to admire our team work!" 

So later that night Charles was staring at his phone, knowing what to do but not daring to actually do it. His hands were shaking, for God's sake! What was that? Why was his body and mind both overreacting so much about a simple phone call. 

He dialed Erik's number and cleared his throat, hoping to sound normal. 

It took some time before Erik picked up the phone. Charles rolled his eyes,  _now_ he was playing hard to get? 

"Charles! You decided to call." Erik finally answered

"What were you bloody thinking???" Charles blurted out when he heard Erik's voice

"I needed a job. I saw your add. I applied." was the simple reply 

"Fuck you!" 

"Ooh? Already? I'm game." 

"No! I'm really mad at you, Erik!" Charles grimaced, clinging the phone so tight his knuckles went white "I told you I can't do this! I told you I cannot afford distractions!" 

"I was really interested in the job, Charles. I didn't mean to  _distract_ you." 

"Yeah, right!" 

"And your kids are amazing. I think we really bonded." 

"That's really mean of you, Erik. I told you that we can't do that..." 

"Charles, I didn't ask you to fuck me on the dining table every evening in a house full of children. I applied for a job that I need. I know I'm good for the job, I know I won't cause trouble with the kids, so far they seem to like me." he said in his low husky voice that Charles loved so much. Then he had to add "I know you and I can get along pretty well too..." 

Charles felt his cock twitch at that and cursed himself. He really needed to get laid. 

"Charles?" 

Silence. 

"Charles... if you have another reason to not want me there, just say so." Erik said, his voice sounding differently now, maybe he was tired or maybe he was sad, Charles couldn't really tell over the phone. "If you want to end things with us completely, if you want me out of your life, I'd understand. Just say it downright. I won't make scenes or anything. I'll leave quietly." 

Charles swallowed. He didn't want things to end with Erik. He was getting too attached and he felt so conflicted - on one hand, he knew that he couldn't afford anything serious with Erik, on the other hand, he really really really wanted him. 

"I didn't mean to be rude." Charles finally replied, calmer now. "I just didn't expect to see you here this morning. I thought that you were... I don't even know what I thought but I just can't--" 

"--do anything serious, I know." Erik finished the line for him "It's fine. Work and a regular shag sounds perfect to me." 

"You really want to work here?" Charles raised an eyebrow 

"I do actually. My last job was shit." Erik replied honestly. It was a relief to quit and work closer to Charles, see Charles more often, then perhaps every now and then get Charles in a dark remote corner of this big mansion of his and snog him senseless until he begs for more. Yeah, that sounded pretty good to Erik. 

"Alright, you have the job." Charles said 

"What, for real?" Erik couldn't believe his luck. He thought Charles would put on some fight, maybe visit Erik in his flat and maybe Erik would get to convince Charles in bed just how qualified and skilled he was. Erik had never slept with someone who was his boss but the prospect of doing this with Charles was kinda hot. He could imagine various scenarios and he really had to push them in the back of his mind for later if he wanted to concentrate on what Charles was saying. 

"Yes, for real. Raven, Alex and Hank practically forced me to hire you and no one else." he chuckled "I guess you really made an impression." 

"Did you doubt my people skills, Charles?" Erik teased 

"Oh, hush!" Charles said but grinned brightly "So when can you start?" 

"Tonight?" 

"Erik!" the professor groaned "You know what I mean." 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yes. Tomorrow then. We'll be waiting for you." 

 _Yes, I'm in!_ thought Erik.

 _Fuck, I'm in trouble!_ thought Charles. 


	5. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erik has his first two days at work.

"Erik! Erik, you're really here!" Alex and Raven hurried towards him the moment he arrived at the mansion.

Charles was not too far behind, rolling his eyes. "You never greet me like this." he said teasingly, Hank and Sean standing calmly by his side.

"Well, you never get out of the house!" Raven replied back with a chuckle "Go out and live a little and we'll have the chance to miss you." 

"See, Charles, your kids want you to get _out_ more, to have _fun_." Erik said, eyes locked on Charles'. There was an unspoken conversation there that only he and Erik could understand. 

_"You push me away but they never asked you to sacrifice your personal life for them."_

_"Erik, we've been through this before. I have duties, responsibilities. I'm not a teenager; I have teenagers to look after."_

_"They're not idiots, they're pretty capable of looking after themselves."_

"What's with all the staring?" Sean finally broke the silence, eyes flicking from Charles to Erik and then Charles again. 

Charles fidgeted awkwardly and cleared his throat. "I will show Erik his room and then explain his responsibilities to him." he said authoritatively "You all have an hour of free time and then we're back to your studies." 

"Uuuugh!" 

It was Raven, of course. Rolling her eyes and growling. She really loved disregarding his schedule and plans.

"Raven, be a dear and stop." he said, just a hint of teasing in his voice. 

"My brother is an old fart, Erik. Consider yourself warned." she said as she took Alex and Hank by their wrists and lead them back to the mansion. Sean went after them, shrugging and feeling as though he missed something but wasn't quite sure what. Emma actually did miss this introduction because she didn't even show up to meet Erik. But maybe that was for the better, Charles thought. She'll do it in her own time. She's been through a lot and Charles realized she needed the space so he gave it to her. 

"Well, Charles, take me to bed." Erik said when they were alone on the staircase. 

Charles almost choked on air. "For God's sake, Erik!" he gasped quietly "You can't just--" 

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. 

"You know exactly  _what_ !" Charles said, still outraged, red cheeks and all. 

"You said you'd show me to my bedroom and I'm curious to see my bed. What's so surprising about that?" Erik continued innocently and when Charles gave no reply, he smirked even more. "Or is your mind so dirty that you instantly think my question has to do with something other than sleeping?" 

Charles pursed his lips and scowled. 

"Relax, Charles. I'm not here to ruin your life. I'm here to improve it." he said, tapping him on the shoulder. "After all, I am here to look after the mansion. It's been neglected these last weeks, hadn't it?"

Charles was still silently glaring at Erik. 

"Your mansion needs my hand, I'm sure." Erik made a step closer to Charles so that the shorter man could clearly feel Erik's warm breath on his face. 

"Well, you go figure out where your bl%dy bedroom is!" Charles growled and walked in the other direction, leaving Erik alone in the middle of the staircase. 

 

"Why is the Professor so weird around the new gardener/caretaker/whatever else he is?" Sean asked. 

Him, Raven and Alex were in Alex' room, seemingly doing homework but actually just hanging out and drinking lemonade. 

"He's being weird." Raven said simply 

"I think he dislikes him." Alex supplied "I think Erik's trying hard to do his work and prove he's the right guy for the job but there's just no pleasing the Professor." 

"Yeah, Erik's been really cool these two days and working hard and the Professor always glares at him like he's trying to burn him alive." Sean laughed. 

"My brother needs to get laid." Raven joked "Really, I haven't seen him with anyone since" she frowned for a moment, a shadow passing through her face for just a second before she smiled again "well, since before you, guys, arrived." 

"It must be hard for him. Looking after all of us and with Emma giving him crap all the time. And no partner to help... relieve the tension." 

The three burst into laughter again. It was weird imagining the Professor with another person. 

"Sometimes I wonder if he's human." Alex said "I mean, maybe he's a superhero or a mutant or something." 

"He has a stick up his--" 

"Time for bed, Raven." 

They jumped startled and turned their heads toward the door where Charles was standing in the frame. Raven bit her lower lip. 

"Charles, I--" 

"It's almost 10:30 pm. You know the rules." Charles said, seemingly unbothered. Maybe he didn't overhear their conversation. Although at time Raven felt as if he could read her mind. 

"Right. Of course." she got up from the floor, taking her books and notes with her as she waved the boys goodbye. 

"You too, Sean." Charles said "Good night." 

"Yes, Professor." Sean followed Raven's example and went to his own room. 

 

Charles sighed, feeling tired both emotionally and physically. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked towards his own bedroom, impatient to lie down and rest when suddenly he got pulled into a closet space, a familiar strong hand on his mouth. His blue eyes went wide as he saw Erik's intense look on him. He knew that look pretty well. He knew the effect that look usually had on him and he was beginning to feel its power on him again so he pulled away before it was too late. He removed Erik's hand from his face and frowned.

"What are you thinking, Erik?" he exclaimed 

Erik put his long fingers in front of his lips. "Shhh!" 

Then he leaned in and started trailing kisses down Charles' neck. Damn Erik! He knew exactly what Charles liked and wanted. 

"No, no, Erik, stop, please." he sighed, closing his eyes. 

Erik pulled away, looking at Charles confused. 

"I'm sorry but no." he took in a deep breath then let it out again. "We can't do this here." 

"I agree." Erik nodded "But I wasn't sure where your bedroom was and I didn't want to get lost in the endless corridors." 

He was making a joke but Charles was in no condition to laugh. 

"Erik, you live here now and work here but we cannot... do  _that."_

"What do you mean? I thought my punishment is over now. I've been nothing but good for the last two days." his hand found its way up Charles' comfortable blue sweater and he felt his body reacting, desperate for Erik's touch. He had to get out of this closet soon!

"It wasn't a punishment, it's how things will be." Charles said surprisingly firm. "You're my employee, there are kids in this home, I told you I can't afford... distractions." 

Erik blinked a few times at him, more puzzled than ever. 

"Charles, it's not like this is a regular boss/employee situation here - we know each other. And this mansion is bigger than a village, they won't even know. I really don't understand what's stopping you. You clearly want this as much as I do!" 

Charles swallowed. He really did. But how can he explain Erik? It was too personal, too impossible to express in words. 

"I just can't, okay?" he snapped, frustrated. "If you can't take it, don't. I'll find a better position for you and give you excellent references." 

"I know  _what position I want."_

"Erik, don't." 

Erik was silent for a moment then nodded. "Okay." 

"Thank you." 

"I know there's something else into this, Charles." Erik whispered before letting Charles go "I know you were happy to see me here. I notice the way you look at me. You're glad I'm here, I can tell." 

Charles nodded and looked up at Erik's eyes. "It's true." he said "I am happy you're here. It's a relief to have a good friend by my side. But I'm afraid friends is all we can be around here, Erik. I'm just... I just can't handle anything more than that right now. I'm really sorry if I led you on." 

"No, Charles, I'm not blaming you or--" 

Charles cut him off. "Again, if you'd rather leave, I'd understand that." he said "But if you stay despite my... is conditions the right word? If you can stay with me as a friend, helping me with the mansion and the children, I'd be truly happy and really appreciate it." 

Erik opened his mouth to speak but Charles stopped him again. "Take your time and think it through." he said and then added with a small chuckle "Not everything has to be decided now in the broom closet." 

With that Charles got out and went down the corridor to his bedroom, leaving Erik wondering what was it that stopped Charles from following his own desires. 


End file.
